The Walking Memory
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Eight years ago Shane and Lori left without a backward glance and without their daughter. Now Rick and Carl get a surprise when one of them comes back with company. AU


I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters.

44444444444444444444444444444444

Can someone mourn a memory or someone who used to big a big part of your life? I think that is what dad is doing mourning a memory but he is trying very hard not to. I take Judith's hand as we walk over to him, he doesn't even see us.

Shane showed up with a little boy last night to the shock of everyone.

No one thought we would ever see him or mom again and I am worried what this will do to dad. After dad found us in Atlanta I was so glad he wasn't dead and I couldn't let him go let alone out of my sight. I had notice mom and Shane would sneak off but I didn't get what they were doing.

Then when we made it to the farm it became clear and the lines were drawn. It's not that the three of us didn't love each other but when the world is ending you can only take so much.

Mom told us she was pregnant and expected dad to take care of her and the baby.

Dad sat me down a couple of weeks before the farm was overrun to explain things to me. "Carl I need to talk to you."

"Am I in trouble?" I knew I couldn't be in trouble if I wasn't with dad I was with Glenn or Beth. When mom told me to do something I might do it but when dad told me to do something I did it and he said to be with someone all the time.

"No you're not in trouble I wanted to explain things about your mom and me. We're not together anymore and the baby is Shane's. Now that doesn't mean we don't love you but it just isn't working and with all the walkers and danger I can't pretend it will all work out."

I nod I know that it doesn't mean I get the pain my dad was in. "So what happens now dad?" He sits back looking tired and lonely, "I don't know but I want you to know I love you and you don't have to pretend one way or another I see the looks you give us sometimes."

I can't look my dad in the eye I didn't think he had saw that, it wasn't looks at dad for anything he had done. It was looks at Shane and mom for hurting dad and bringing a baby into the world when everyone is in danger.

I stand up and sit next to dad hugging him, "I love you to dad and I want to stay with you no matter what, I love mom but I don't want to be around her right now."

He hugs me back telling me she is still my mom but that night I move into dad's tent Hershel gave him.

Two months after the farm was over ridden Shane and mom made the decision to leave wanting take me with them. There was this huge fight and dad told them no, that if they wanted to go then go but I wasn't going with them.

I even told mom that but that didn't stop her from trying again when dad was away from camp, luckily Daryl and T-Dog were there to rein them in. For whatever reason they stayed until Judith was born at the prison, mom was weak and Shane couldn't even look at the baby.

Then we were attacked and Shane and mom decided they should go without their daughter. Dad stood up and took care of her as did the camp even Daryl and no one thought of Shane or mom for a long time.

After three years at the prison we had to leave a herd came through and almost took us out. We spent a year moving from place to place and went west until found a house in a gated community. It was big enough for everyone to have a room but small enough so that we knew where everyone was.

We cleared it out and turns out the houses had survived the waves of people going through the houses left behind for food and supplies. There was a lot of yard space for a garden and we could start over with the group.

Everyone still slept together in the living room for the first couple of weeks. But here we are four years after that and the old life has come full circle.

Judith lets go of my hand and takes off for dad, "Daddy!" She sort of yells knowing she has to keep the noise level low. "Hey baby I didn't even see you guys."

I gave dad a hug as Judith gives him a kiss still not knowing why he was sitting here alone. I know the moment dad sees Shane because he pulls Judith closer. After eight years no way was Shane going to try and become her father now.

"Rick. Carl it's been a long time. Thanks for taking us in." Nobody knows what to say until Judith sees Daryl come back to the house.

'Daddy can I go see Uncle Daryl?" Pointing over to him, "Yeah baby go ahead." He waves to Daryl to let him know to wait. But Judith being surrounded by so many protective people had to give dad and I a hug before she goes.

We watch her race across the lawn to Daryl who picks her up and puts her over his shoulder with a squeal. He will find dad later to talk about Shane but for now he takes care of Judith.

"So is that umm?" He doesn't seem to know what to call her, "That's Judith the little girl you and Lori decided you didn't want."

"Why don't you tell me what you want Shane?"

I can tell this is hard for dad but he isn't the soft loving guy he was before now he is hard and much more cautious. "I am sorry Rick I don't know what we were thinking and I regret it I really do but I know she isn't mine anymore and thank you for loving her."

"I see she has taken to Daryl." We see Daryl chasing her around the yard. "He was there for us and really helped us out."

Shane nods before leaning back against the stone wall looking more tired and older than I remembered.

"We decided to go north but everywhere we turned there were herds or someone trying to kill us. Somehow we ended up south west after a four years and it was around then we found out Lori was pregnant again."

How is this the same man who watch my dad's back on the force or used to let me help him clean his boat?

"Joey was born and we were trying to survive and that's when we really started to see what we had done. Lori made it a year after Joey was born when a walker got her and then it was just me and Joey. I wasn't expecting to find you guys but please Rick don't turn us away."

The silence stretches until Beth comes out with Joey he looks just like Judith did at when she was 3.

Judith seeing a play mate runs over with Daryl following at a slower pace, "Daddy who this?"

Shane makes the introduction, "It's nice to meet you Judith." She just smiles at him before turning to dad, "Can Joey come play?"

Dad gives a sigh, "Yeah go play." They run through Daryl's legs, "You're gonna play by my rules Shane, this isn't a democracy anymore. What I say goes and everyone pulls there weight I'm not taking any crap Shane this is your second chance."

Shane nods looking relieved and goes to supervise the kids. "Sure you want to do this Rick." Daryl asks dad what I knew I couldn't. "Yeah they aren't going to make it much longer on there own."

He gets up to check on Glenn and Carol and I turn to Daryl. "Do you really think this will be good for the group?"

Daryl just thinks it over in the last eight years I have grown up and have become more like my father. Cautious and less of the care free happy kid I was before the end of the world.

"Rick knows what he is doing and those two aren't going to live much longer on their own. Your dad is right about that know, you coming with me?" I nod I have been helping Daryl hunting and bringing in food for the group."

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Banananananana


End file.
